Rise Of Uchiha
by Arimex
Summary: Did you know? There was another Uchiha. One of which, is trying to accomplish one mission. To kill her brother. But which one? Read to find out. Rated T for safety, might go up.


**Rise Of Uchiha **

Chapter One: _Introduction_

"Sasuke!" A young, desperate, voice shouted. This young boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. He screamed along with Sakura, desperately to catch the attention of the tall, dark, mysterious figure atop of the cliff, view hidden by the blinding sun, shining down fiercely.

However there was one mistake. The silhouette on the cliff was not the one they were seeking, in fact, it was none other than a look alike. A fake. And once the sun was shielded they finally noticed. The one they thought was their old friend was.

A girl.

With the sharp eyes and pale complexion. She looked exactly like Uchiha Sasuke, even the cold expression she was giving them reminded the team of their old companion. Her doll like face turned to examine them more thoroughly. They were the people who had spoke that name. Though they didn't look all that important.

"W-who are you? And what have you done with Sasuke!?" The pink haired girl shouted, recovering from the revelation.

'Hmm. They might be of use' The raven haired beauty jumped down from her position. Landing with a 'thump' in from of the blonde male. Blushing from the closeness, the Uzumaki prodigy stepped back in an attempt to distance himself from the woman. Taking another step forward, the girl examined the boy, gazing over his body from top to bottom, humming as she thought to herself. Finally, Haruno Sakura had enough of the girls affect on the orange-clad friend, weaved herself in between the two, so she was now eye-to-eye with the other female. She had tried to look intimidating, however having no power over the offending woman.

"I won't repeat myself again; who are you?" Sakura asks, menacingly.

The woman let out a huff, and in a blink of the eye, was staring into the eyes of the silvered haired sensei. Smirking to herself as she also gave the man a similar examination that she had given to the previous male. The perverted man widened his one eye in shock. 'Is she who I think she is?' He asked himself.

"My name is Kirei. Uchiha Kirei." She says with confidence.

The Uzumaki gave a gasp, along with the pinkette. 'Just as I thought.' Kakashi had confirmed. 'She is the one the old Hokage was seeking.' She was exactly alike his other cold student.

"Don't mess with me!" Naruto had lashed. Taking a step forward, only to be held back by his team mate.

Kirei giggled at the flustered male, enjoying his reaction. "Now, tell me what you know about Uchiha Sasuke." She asked, coldly, all amusement gone.

"Why would we tell you?!" Sakura shouted back.

"Oh, you don't seem to understand what I am capable of, girl. So don't get on the wrong side of me, and just answer my question."

"N-"

"Fine. Your no help. So you must be extinguished, useless trash." Kirei interrupted.

Swiftly doing hand signs, Kirei Uchiha let out a breath of fire. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Naruto, Sakura, Sai. Get away from that flame. NOW!" Their sensei shouted at the scrambling bunch.

Countering her move with his own jutsu gave his student enough time to leave the area. However not being able to evade his own injuries. The silver-haired male let out a yelp of pain at the fire shooting up his legs.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A voice yelled as the flames disappeared.

"Sakura!" He yelled helplessly.

"I'm on it Naruto."

"Did you accomplish the mission?"

"Yes, however there was no sign of the suspect, Senpai." Kirei answered, down on one knee.

"Damn!"

"I will try- "

"No, this time there is nothing else you can do. Anyway, I have another mission for you. And this time you have a partner."

"Uhm. I think I can work more efficiently on my own." Kirei tried to persuade.

"Oh, I am sure you will feel, at ease with my choice of your partnering." Kirei had a confused expression on her face. "Come in" The figure called.

The door opened and revealed a tall silhouette. Kireis eyes widened in happiness. "Itachi-oneesan!" She yelled, running towards the figure. Giving him a hug, she forgot all about her worries and stress, finally at ease with her siblings company.

"So on with the mission."

So please give me reviews on this story, I really want to hear your reaction and tell me if you like it! I don't know whether to continue it or not. Also 'Kirei' (Kee-Ray) means "Pretty Flame" in Japanese, just for your information :)

R&R


End file.
